DecaWitch Number 1
Note: This article contains a plethora of spoilers related to The Witch Saga. To see Part 2, the one where #1 appears in, please click here. '' '''Joanna Jones "JoJo" Parkson, aka #1 '''is the leader of the witch/wizard world, being the oldest of them all. She is constantly finding herself trying to keep JoJo under control, while still managing all of the craziness that make up her home world. When that world explodes, however, she finds herself with the most daunting task of all: recreating the DecaWitches. Biography Number 1, being a witch, wasn't "born". Instead, she was "created" by the infamous mad scientist Dr. Sheeza, in the year 1009. Three years later, in the year 1012, she was somehow turned into a vampire, causing the aging process to cease. She remains this way throughout most of her life. In about 2002, some events occur, causing #1 to crash land in Chelsea, London, where Ferb lived at the time, in a much similar fashion to the way JoJo would crash land in Danville seven years later, except #1 had no memories of being a witch. She and Ferb meet, and they become great friends. She helps Ferb get over the loss of his mother, who had died earlier that same year. He helped #1 get over the feeling of loneliness she was constantly having. However, at the peak of their friendship, #1 is captured by some of her old witch friends. They take her home and remind her of her special job. At this point, she somehow is cured of vampire-ism, and the aging process continues once again. Years later, her home world explodes, and all of the witches and wizards were captured except for JoJo, who crashed in Danville. #1 managed to escape a week later, though, and decides to figure out where JoJo went, and she ends up reuniting with Ferb. However, they cannot see each other that often, as #1 is constantly busy recreating the other eight DecaWitches. Looks Number 1 looks similar to JoJo, exept her top is red, her shoes are red, her watch is red, and the charm on her charm bracelet that stands out is red and shaped like a musical note. Personality and Traits Number 1 is one of the nicer DecaWitches, as well as one of the wisest and most mature. However, she has a slight temper, and when things don' t go her way, she'll yell at that thing, and that thing will give her what she wants. As #1 always says "After all, I ''am ''older than them." This causes her to be slightly spoiled, which only adds to her temper. For unknown reasons, her temper does not affect they way she rules the witch/wizard community. She does not abuse her power, instead she says "As long as the secret ain't blown, whatever you do is fine with me." Witch Powers All witches have the power to fly, as well as float. As a Decawitch, #1 has the power to read minds, as well as run at light speed. Every witch has their own unique powers (i.e. the power to time travel, the power to help others, etc.). #1's power is the ability to sing more beautifully than anyone, attracting villiains and heroes alike. She can also play every musical instrument in existence, and claims to have invented some of them. Even after being rendered powerless, a witch will always have the ability to "taste" the people that are in the same room or in the same general area that she is. Every human/witch has their own unique taste. For example, JoJo tastes like a mix of ginger and chocolate, whereas Ferb tastes like peppermints. Catch Phrases Number 1, like JoJo, has a number of catch phrases. Most of the time it is difficult to understand what she is saying. Here are some of her more common catch phrases, as well as what they mean. *"Bloody!"- A replacement to pretty much "every word in the dictionary," as #1's witch sister, JoJo, puts it *"Blood and guts!"- Similar meaning to "Bloody!" *"Sheeczit!"- Pronounced "shee-zit," #1 mainly uses it as an exclamation. *"What da blood?"- What the heck? *"PRS!"- PRetty Sweet. *"TFA!"- Totally Freakin' Awesome! *"Niceness!"- Nice! *"Sweetness!"- Sweet! *"EMFG!"- Oh (pronounced "Eh") my (pronounced "mah") flippin' gosh! *"N-O way!"- No way! *"Shut the blood up!"-Shut up! *"Fail!"- No! *"Drat this thing!"- Darn! *"It was an acci-stake!"- It was an accident! *"name/noun/pronoun here screwed up majorly."- name/noun/pronoun here made a BIG mistake. *"Twai, twah?"- Wait, what? *"K'K."- OK *"Sey-Sey."-Yes. *"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-sure-sure-sure-sure-sure."-Yeah, sure. *"Abso-tively, posi-lutely"- Absolutely, positively. *"Smooth!"- Nice. *"Smoothie!"- Same as "smooth" *"Smoothness!"- Same as "smooth" *"This thing's screwed."- I've totally lost interest and/or never had interest in whatever you're talking about; do kindly shut up. *"Bloody-gutsy!"- See "Blood and guts!" *"Drats!"- A combination of "darn" and "rats" ''Note: Oftentimes, "flippin'" or "freakin'" will be added (i.e. "N-O flippin' way!" or "What da freakin' blood?") Relationships Phineas Flynn Number 1 is currently acquainted with Phineas, however, Phineas is jealous of her because whenever #1 is around, she always seems to capture Ferb's attention. #1 does not seem to notice, however. Also, when Phineas learns that she is a witch, he becomes slightly intimidated by her temper, but she doesn't seem to notice this, either. Ferb Fletcher Ferb and #1 are best friends back when they both lived in Chelsea, London. They somehow mantain this friendship, although it is unknown how, since it is impossible to send letters from Earth to the DecaWitch's home planet, and neither had any idea what the others phone number is/was. JoJo Parkson JoJo and #1 are the best of friends, even though they are the exact opposite. #1 always has to keep JoJo under control, otherwise she might try to take over the world. For example, in the eighteen hours that humans cannot see, #1 mentions tying her up so that JoJo can't "go down to Earth and screw with everything". Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Number 1 is currently acquainted with Isabella, however, since they've just met, they aren't very close yet. Please do not edit. To be continued. Category:Witches Category:Kids Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters from another planet Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Characters Category:Females